


Bucky Always Knew

by ronahn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2k14 bucky, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronahn/pseuds/ronahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Bucky returned to Steve was the second best day of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Always Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing based off of [this adorable work of art](http://sillypeppers.tumblr.com/post/101647162788/the-serum-didnt-come-with-any-finesse-to-confess).
> 
> Beta read by [pocketjehan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketjehan)

Steve has always been in love with his best friend. Growing up in Brooklyn, way back when, Steve knew it was something he could never have. Bucky would finally settle down with a girl, have a few kids, and live happily ever after. Steve just needed to understand that that’s how it had to be. It was a lot easier said than done. Everyday he learned something new about his best friend, like the fact that he had a giant sweet tooth. Once Steve learned this, he was always buying Bucky lollipops when he could spare it. He wanted to make his friend happy, and hey, if said friend just happened to look delicious when they sucked on the sweets, it was just something Steve would have to deal with.

When Bucky was drafted, Steve thought he would never recover from the pain of losing the most important person in his life. Losing his mom was hard, but he had Bucky there to help him through it. But now, Bucky was going away, and not just anywhere, Bucky was going to war. Bucky was gone, possibly forever, and Steve couldn’t cope. So when he got the chance to become a soldier, he took it, and never looked back.

=======================================================================

When Bucky finally returned to Steve after SHIELD fell, the pain of losing his best friend eased, and Steve could breathe again. It was hard of course. Bucky had a long road of recovery ahead, but Steve knew that together they could find the person Bucky used to be. Sure, the Winter Soldier would never truly be gone, and Bucky would never be exactly the same, but Steve was determined to help Bucky heal.

The thing is, Steve always knew Bucky was really out of their time. Bucky had always loved to wear things that were considered feminine, and Steve knew his friend never fit the picture of masculinity. Bucky was always interested in pushing boundaries, but knew that there was a limit to how far those boundaries could be pushed. In the 21st century however, the boundaries Bucky used to know were outdated and old, and the new boundaries allowed Bucky to explore new identities, and new ideas of what gender and sexuality mean.

Bucky always knew there was something inside that didn’t quite fit what society expected of young men like Bucky. Bucky always knew a lot of things, and Steve had always loved that about his best friend. Steve loved that Bucky understood things far more complex than most people expected. Tony Stark was taken aback the first time Bucky came into his lab and knew what most of the equipment did.

Bucky had a habit of subverting people’s expectations. Steve noticed that Bucky never seems to care when people have a hard time figuring Bucky out. Bucky never cared when the media attacked the fashion choices of the ex-assassin, and how Bucky was “ruining the idea of what it means to be a hero”. 

It was little things like this that only made Steve fall deeper and deeper in love with James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky did, said, and dress in exactly the way Bucky wanted to, no matter how many people it pissed off. This reminded Steve of the person he used to know. I reminded him of all the reasons why he used to love Bucky, and all of the reasons why he loves Bucky now.

=======================================================================

Bucky always knew Steve wasn’t straight, and Steve always suspected Bucky wasn’t either. But he was never sure. He hoped, he prayed, he dreamed that Bucky could somehow love him as much as he loved his best friend, but he never knew for sure. He finally decided to take a chance. No more wishing and hoping for a day when his best friend confesses some hidden desire to be loved by Steve.

He decides to go simple and buy Bucky some flowers. He figures Bucky will appreciate simplicity, and hopes he doesn’t make a fool of himself.

He confidently strides up to their shared apartment door, pleased with the speech he’s decided upon giving to Bucky. 

With a deep breath he knocks on the door.

“Stevie? What are you doing out here.” Bucky asks.

“Buck, there’s something I need to tell you. Something I really should have told you a long time ago. Like before everything happened. I mean, I wish I told you forever ago, so I could have known whether or not you… So we could have... “ Steve realizes he’s rambling. It seems like he’s managed to forget everything he wanted to say to his best friend. He’s just praying he isn’t blushing as hard as he thinks he is.

“What I mean is that I wish I had at least told you so I knew back then if you felt the same. So I could have written you or something. Or just…” He hides his face in the flowers, completely embarrassed at how epically he has messed everything up.

“It’s just… Buck I just…”

“Steve.” Bucky says softly, but Steve keeps rambling

“I mean I’ve always known, and I hoped maybe you might’ve but..”

“Stevie.” Bucky says a bit louder.

 

“I just, I lost you once, and it would kill me if I never told you how I really feel and,”

“STEVE!” Bucky says firmly as Steve drops the flowers to his side, face redder than a ripe tomato. “Steve I know. I’ve always known you love me. And I’ve always known the I loved you. I have just never been sure if I was just always waiting for you to feel comfortable enough to tell me.”

“You knew?” Bucky always knew. Bucky always knows. Steve shouldn’t be surprised, but he is. He has always had the love of his best friend. The person he thought he lost multiple times in his life. The person he has always loved, loves him back, and Steve doesn’t think he could be happier.

“Yeah I knew Stevie. You’re not a subtle as you think.” Bucky smiles fondly, stepping forward to take the flowers from Steve’s hand. “I’m going to kiss you now, okay Steve?”

“Yeah okay Buck,” Steve replies quietly.

 

The day Bucky returned to Steve was the second best day of his life. 

Today was the first.

**Author's Note:**

> Come share your 2k14 Bucky headcanons with me on [Tumblr](http://hawkcyes.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. I think I will probably continue this one with some steamy NSFW stuff, so stay tuned!


End file.
